This invention relates to a fiber baler, and more particularly to a double lift box baler in which individual, independently displaceable lower platens are utilized which simplify the construction and provide increased reliability and production.
In the baling of cotton and other fibers, one form of apparatus commonly used employs a pair of lift boxes mounted side-by-side on a turntable. The boxes are rotated on the turntable between a charging position and a compression position at which the respective boxes are positioned beneath a fiber tramping assembly and a fiber compression ram assembly. During the charging and tramping cycle, the box is repeatedly filled and tramped while successive deposits of fibers are held in place by fiber retaining dogs. Once the box is filled, it is rotated to the compression position. While the fibers in the lift boxes are being tramped and compressed, the turntable rests on a bottom sill across the full width of the bales to withstand the compression forces. After the bale is compressed and removed from the baler, it is necessary to lift the turntable and both lift boxes. This lifting operation requires a relatively complicated lifting mechanism and substantial power to lift the turntable and lift boxes during rotation. Previously, this has resulted in very complicated lifting mechanisms and balers wherein the reliability of the baler is comprised due to repeated rotation and lifting motions of the turntable and lift boxes.
Instead of lowering and raising the turntable and the lift boxes during the compression cycle, it is also known to mount the lower platens on a tiltable turntable. In this construction, the turntable tilts like a sea-saw so that a lower platen beneath a lift box at the compression side of the baler rests upon a bottom sill for support during compression. The turntable is hooked to the lift boxes for rotation and is unhooked to allow the turntable to tilt during compression.
In addition, with the advent of higher production textile equipment and lines, it is desirable to provide fiber balers which are less complicated and more reliable, and provide higher production rates as well.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a double lift box fiber baler which is improved and simplified in its mechanical construction to provide for increased reliability and bale production.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved double lift box fiber baler in which complicated and power consuming lift assemblies needed to raise the turntables and/or lift boxes for rotation are eliminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved double lift box fiber baler which is improved and simplified in its construction so that increased access to the mechanical parts for maintenance and repair may be had.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved double lift box fiber baler wherein the number of moving parts and mechanisms is minimized to enhance the reliability and production of the baler wherein individual, independently displaceable lower platens are provided which are alternately latched and unlatched from the lift boxes during the filling and compression cycles, respectively.